


Wedding Bells

by NetSlayer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Dress shopping, Engaged, Fluff, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, No Beta, Remus being Remus, Soft Janus, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Wedding, Wedding Bells, Wedding Planning, i always get wedding fever, no beta we die like men, proposal, romantic, soft, soft remus, xmas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetSlayer/pseuds/NetSlayer
Summary: Remus and Janus have been dating for a long time, with the new year around the corner Remus wants to spend the rest of his life with the snake he loves.Join them as they go through the chaos of planning a wedding.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 17
Kudos: 19





	1. The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I always get wedding fever and this time I got it around Christmas so this first chapter is very Christmas-y and fluffy.
> 
> Life is shit but I love writing my stories and I hope you all can enjoy this.
> 
> Enjoy this super fluffy bullshit!!

To say Janus was nervous was an  _ understatement _ .

Janus was fucking panicking.

Why was Janus panicking? Because Remus was nervous, and he was never nervous. The loud, obnoxious, crazed, manic, rat, octopus, side he was proud to call his boyfriend, was nervous. So yeah, Janus was a  _ little  _ bit worried about what this meant for him, since today was date night. Remus had promised Janus a day in the imagination, since it was December it was probably snowing and freezing cold in the imagination because the twins just fucking  _ love _ the idea of a white Christmas. 

Remus did promise that Janus was going to be warm, grabbing his old coat and normal gloves he waited downstairs where him and Remus normally met each other. He didn’t have to wait long, Remus soon appeared with a bundle of clothes with him.

“Hello snakey.” Remus greeted him, throwing the clothes at him. “Put those on.” Janus huffed and looked at them closer, it was a new coat, snow pants (they look like leggings), and a new pair of yellow gloves.

“Remus what-?”

“It’s going to be cold, and I figure since it’s going to be cold and wet you would need something warmer.” Janus smiled down at the clothes and brought Remus in for a kiss.

“You are the most perfect boyfriend I have ever had.” Remus had a puppy dog look as Janus put the new clothes on him. They then walked out into the cold, the difference was that they were on Roman’s side of the imagination instead of Remus’s. Janus knew this from how picture perfect everything was, along with a horse drawn  _ sled _ . During the winter, Remus’s imagination always looked distorted and grimm.

“Remus, what are we doing here.” Janus cautiously asked. Remus chuckled and motioned Janus to the sled.

“Don’t worry about it, let’s go.” Once they got settled with a blanket and everything, they were off. Janus tried to pry more information out of Remus about their date, he was being very cryptid, infuriating, and cute.

“Sorry Jannie I can’t tell you, trade secret.” Janus snorted as he saw a small town come in view.

“You can’t keep a secret Remus, you can’t lie to the embodiment of deception.” Remus laughed and wrapped an arm around him.

“Well this secret I’m keeping tighter than a virgin’s butthole.” If anyone asked, Janus did not give out the ugliest snort of laughter. Remus laughed along with him as they pulled up to the town. From a distance it looks small, but it was actually massive. Shops, parks, a giant Christmas tree, a skating rink, a group of carolers, a slope to sled down, and a small area for snowmen and snowball fights.

It was the perfect little Christmas town.

“Remus what is all this?” Remus got off the sled and stood next to Janus.

“Roman has been working on this for weeks now, I made him an offer to let us use it for the day with minimal damage.” Before Janus could question his boyfriend further Remus began dragging Janus away.

“Come on! Let’s get some hot chocolate!” Janus laughed as this crazed man dragged him to get some. It suddenly came on him that he was warm, his new clothes were comfy, warm, and fashionable. Once Remus handed him a cup of the chocolate Janus fell a little bit more in love with him.

“Ok, so the plan today is to have fun with minimal damage, now what should we try and destroy first?” Remus asked while looking around wildly. Janus laughed and looped his arm with Remus’s. 

“Why don’t we walk around? We can see the shops, look at the giant Christmas tree, and then we can either go sledding or ice skating before lunch?” Janus looked around nursing his too hot chocolate, with a hint of caramel. 

“That sounds perfect! I know what we can do! We can scope around for a good sandwich or cafe and then go sledding! That way we know exactly where the food is!” Janus laughed and agreed as they walked down the town. Making small commentary on the toy shops and jewelry shops. Everything was there, book shops, a bakery, and a little “Santa’s Workshop”. 

“Oh wait right here!” Remus ran off, throwing his chocolate somewhere. Janus followed him to the ‘workshop’ and took his phone out. There in Santa's lap was Remus whispering something to the imaginative figure before him. Whatever Remus whispered made Santa smile, it was heartwarming. 

“Remus smile!” Remus gave a big toothy grin as Janus snapped a photo. They said their goodbyes and found a cute little cafe that had soft instrumental music playing in the background. They both agreed this would be the place for lunch. Once they got back to the town square, Remus practically dragged a laughing Janus to the sledding area. Quickly Janus threw his cup of chocolate away before Remus picked him up and ran him up the hill.

“Remus!” Janus squealed as they got to the top, Remus pulled out a sled and helped Janus sit down in it. He was sitting in front.

“Oh  _ I  _ see when we crash I will be your cushion.” Janus chided, he was excited and nervous.

“Yup!” Remus laughed as he pushed the sled down, the both yelled and screamed with joy down the hill. They did end up falling over and crashing into a pile of white fluffy snow, Janus was completely buried and he could hear Remus laughing. Janus was then pulled out of his snowy prison and was happy to report he was still warm.

“Ok, let’s try this again, but without crashing.” Janus chuckled as Remus began dragging him and the sled back up the hill.

“But that’s half the fun!” They went down the hill a few more times, they still crashed every time, and somehow Janus continued to be buried by the white prison. Finally they just decided to lay in the snow, they were right next to the little clearing where if Janus were to look over, he would see small imaginary children building a snowman.

“Hey Remus.” Remus vaguely looked over to him, a smile graced his face.

“Yes, my nakey snakey?” Janus gave a small chuckle.

“One, I’m not naked-”

“Not yet.”

“Two, do you wanna build a snowman?” The magic words, Remus jumped up, pulling his snake like boyfriend along to the clearing to build a snowman.

If you can even  _ call _ it that, they ended up building Cthulhu instead, and yet the children weren’t scared. Together hand in hand they got out of the snowy clearing and slowly made their way back down the streets of the town. It gave them a chance to shake off any extra snow, passing by the shops and stores was amazing, but one caught Janus’s eye. It was a small little dance studio playing Christmas music, Janus completely missed it on their first go around. 

Remus seemed to notice Janus staring at something and followed his gaze, he smiled softly before dragging Janus towards the building. 

“Remus wait! I haven’t danced in years!” Remus pulled Janus into the building and took off their coats. Remus snapped his fingers and they were wearing dance costumes and dance shoes.

“Jannie, you dance all the time at the house. I know you still got it.” He held out his hand and Janus took it smiling down at the ground.

“If I fall you better catch me.” Remus’s eyes twinkled.

“I would never drop you.” Remus snapped his fingers and a rock version of jingle bells played. Janus laughed as they started a very complex dance with a bit of tap mixed into it. To any bystander it would look like something from a dance competition on the tv. They swirled and twirled, kicked their legs out, jumped around and still looked majestic while doing so. By the time the song ended they were in a dipped position panting and catching their breaths.

“Haven’t danced in years, my ass.” Remus whispered, it caught Janus off guard so much he began to laugh.

“Just kiss me you idiot.” And they did, then they went to actually go eat lunch. Once they got into the cafe Remus made Janus go pick them a seat while he ordered their food, all the while making gross commentary on how rotten food should be cooked.

By god Janus loved this man. He watched Remus shout loud obscenities in the cafe as he ordered their food. Janus took this time to go through the pictures he’s been secretly taking. Laughing at each one, when it got quiet he looked over to see Remus on his cell phone with someone.

He was frowning, and quietly yelling into the phone. Finally he hung up on the phone and their food was ready, he brought them over to the table along with some more hot chocolate.

“Is everything ok?” Remus sighed and slumped into the booth that Janus picked out.

“My brother is trying to double cross me on our deal, he promised me his side of the imagination for the whole day, twenty four hours.” Janus remembered Remus briefly talking about it.

“Ok, so what’s the problem?” Janus asked, sipping his cocoa.

“He thinks, I’m going to go back on my end of the deal.” Remus said before taking an ungodly huge bite out of his sandwich he got them.

“What did you promise him?” Janus asked, taking a more  _ normal _ smaller bite. Although if he wanted to he could technically eat the entire thing whole. Being part snake and all.

“I promised to leave him and Thomas alone for two months.” Janus nearly choked on his food.

“Remus! You can barely leave them alone for two days, let alone two months?” Remus took another bite, smiling.

“I wanted to take you on a nice date, besides it’ll go by quickly. I got a new project idea that I need to get started on and it’s going to take a while to get it organized and ready. It’ll be the biggest project I’ve ever done, and once I got the plans and everything organized I’m going to ask Roman for help.” 

“You’re going to ask Roman to help? Who are you and where’s my boyfriend.” Remus laughed loud and clear throughout the cafe. It was contagious and Janus found himself laughing along.

“Don’t worry baby, he’s still here and as  _ horrifying _ as ever.” Remus winked at Janus who snorted and rolled his eyes.

“Thank god for that,” He mumbled, taking another normal bite as Remus inhaled his sandwich. “So what is this big project?” 

“It’s a secret.” Remus said, he finished his sandwich and took to finishing his drink and eating a fork.

“So many secrets from me? And you still have yet to lie to me?” Janus mused, taking another sip from his cocoa.

“I have never lied to you and I never will, but trust me on this.” Janus smiled and grabbed his hand, squeezing it.

“Ok, I totally  _ don’t _ trust you on this.”

Remus laughed again.

After lunch it was getting pretty dark so Remus took Janus to see the tree lighting ceremony that was taking place. Remus didn’t even look at the tree, he just watched as Janus’s eyes lit up along with the tree. In the dark sides house, it was always dark with only soft yellow light. It wasn’t very bright, it was only ever dark but around Christmas Janus loved the lights. They didn’t have good Christmas lights, just some crappy ones that would always have one or two lights missing from it. But every year Janus lit up with them. 

Remus always watched Janus' expression, it made his heart flutter like a bat trapped in a cage that was about to be boiled alive. It was a good feeling. Janus then pulled Remus closer to the tree where there was a station to paint or make ornaments to place on the tree. Remus rolled his eyes at how excited Janus was but happily joined him.

He was halfway done with his when his phone went off, he looked at the contact only to see it was Roman. Remus cursed quietly and excused himself from Janus who was currently focusing really hard on painting snakes around a Christmas tree on his ornament, Remus was painting an octopus on the bottom of a Christmas tree. Walking away from the table he answered his phone.

“Hello?”

“Remus, get out of the imagination.” Roman’s voice buzzed through.

“No, we had a deal. I haven’t trashed your winter wonderland, or set anything ablaze, or traumatized anyone here.” The other line was quiet for a second.

“I don’t trust you, you are planning something and I want you out.” Roman’s voice buzzed. 

“No, you gave me twenty four hours and I still technically have another twelve to use.”

‘He’s right Roman.” Remus could hear Logan’s voice from the other end of the line.

“Shut up nerd!” 

“Roman be nice.” That was Patton.

“Can’t you just kick him out?” And that was Virgil.

“Sorry to break it to you emo, but he can’t. Not as long as I had permission to enter in the first place.”

“Get out of my side!” This continued on for a few more minutes, when Remus turned back he could see Janus staring at him. 

Worried.

“Fuck.” He whispered. He smiled and gave a thumbs up and relaxed once he saw his boyfriend smile.

“Are you even listening?” Roman’s voice pulled him back into the conversation.

“Ok listen here you little shit, you gave me twenty four hours to use and I’m using them. I’ve been planning this for over a year and you are not about to mess everything up for me.” The line was quiet, until Patton whispered ‘language’.

“All this for a date for your boyfriend?” Logan asked. Remus chuckled and stared at Janus who was back at focusing on his ornament.

“If I play my cards right, he won’t be anymore.” Remus could only hear a small commotion going on before hanging up. He decided to silence his phone as he walked back to Janus.

“Is everything good?” Remus nodded and kissed his cheek, they finished up their ornaments and placed them on the tree. They took a moment to enjoy the lights and the ornaments before going to the skating rink.

You would think someone who can dance so beautifully can also ice skate, but sadly no. Janus can’t skate to save his life, he was practically clinging onto Remus as they skated around. After another hour of skating around and falling over on each other, it was time for the main event.

Remus helped Janus off the ice rink, and once their shoes were back on he led Janus to the horse drawn sled to go into the meadow in the far distance. Once they cuddled up in the sled Remus felt Roman’s presence in the imagination, along with what seemed to be Patton, Logan, and Virgil.

_ “Great just, great.” _ He thought, and pulled Janus in tighter as the sled began to pull them out of the town and to the dark meadow. There was supposed to be fireworks and Remus  _ might _ have meddled with the fireworks for a little bit. Once they were out there they started, he looked behind him to see another sled in the far distance. No doubt his brother and the others, he had at least ten minutes until they got here. As the fireworks continued Remus got his fireworks ready next with a snap of his fingers.

“Janus?” He asked quietly. Janus smiled and turned towards him.

“Yes love?” Oh good god he was too sweet, Remus was going to melt as if he was burning alive in lava.

“I love you more than anything in the mindscape.” Janus smiled and kissed him gently on the lips.

“I love you too Ree.” Remus smiled and directed Janus’s attention back to the fireworks, Remus took a few steps back and took out a small box. He then went down on one knee as his firework went off. In bright green colors it read,

“Janus will you marry me?” Janus whispered as he turned around to see Remus on one knee. In his hand was an open box with a ring inside. “Remus, what-” Janus covered his mouth, he was smiling, trying not to let his eyes tear up.

“Janus my love, I want to spend the rest of our lives together, to wake up together, to cause chaos together.” Janus felt his tears fall as Remus continued. “I wouldn’t trade our relationship for anything in the world, not even for a hundred trash bins filled with rotten mold and underwear. So, will you do me the honor of being my husband?” Unable to talk Janus nodded, Remus smiled and while still on the ground he took off Janus’s glove and placed the ring on. 

Upon closer inspection, it was a snake ring cradling an emerald. Janus placed his hand off his mouth as Remus stood.

“Will you marry me?” Remus whispered, leaning his head on the shorter snake's head. Janus gave a dry chuckle looking at the man before him.

“A thousand times yes.” Wrapping their arms around each other they kissed. Once they parted Remus laughed and spun Janus around, causing him to laugh as well.

“He said yes! He said yes! I’m going to get married! He said yes!” Janus laughed into the wind, ignoring the rest of the fireworks going off.

“Remus put me down! You big oaf!” Janus laughed into the wind as Remus lost his footing and they crashed into the snow, still laughing. Janus held up his hand, the ring glistening in the light of the fireworks. 

“I have a  _ fiance _ .” Janus whispered before laughing. Remus laughed along and got up pulling Janus up as well. They were still very giggling and happy, riding the high they just had. That is until Remus looked past Janus to see his brother and his friends staring at them in shock. Janus followed his gaze and smiled softly, he didn’t care what they thought, he was getting married.

“Roman!” Remus shouted before lunging at Roman to grip him in a giant hug, causing them both to fall in the snow. Janus couldn’t help but laugh at his  _ fiance’s _ antics. “Thank you so much for letting me use your imagination! Mine would have never let us get this mushy with each other!” Roman was absolutely dumbfounded by Remus who was smiling down at him. Not smirking or grinning, a full smile.

“Remus darling get off him, let the man breathe.” Janus giggled out, walking over to his soon to be husband. Remus jumped off as Janus helped Roman back up. “Thank you,  _ honestly _ , for letting Remus run around this place.” Janus couldn’t help but smile up at his new brother in law. Roman looked back and forth from Remus and Janus, before settling back onto Janus.

“May I see the ring he got you?” Roman finally asked, Janus nodded and held up his hand. Roman took it and inspected the ring, he was quite impressed with it. 

“Remus did you make it?” Roman looked towards his snow covered brother. 

“Yup! You see-” and before long they were all back in the small town idly chatting, Patton was cooing over the proposal. As it turns out they saw the entire thing and were surprised that Remus planned this entire thing. Logan and Roman were discussing the ring with Remus, talking about how Remus actually made the ring by hand and dug up his own gems for it. Virgil stayed quiet for the most part, and stared at the floor.

“Well this is very unexpected for you two, what are your plans?” Logan asked, shifting his glasses on his face. Patton nodded along sipping his hot chocolate, they all sat around a giant circle table, it was Logan, Patton, Virgil, Janus, Remus, Roman, and then back to Logan.

“Yes, I had no idea he was going to do that, it was unexpected and  _ not _ unwelcomed.” Janus giggled as Remus placed a hand around him.

“Well I figured in the next two months or so, we’ll have a small idea of what we want to do.” Remus answered, taking a drink of some ‘special’ hot chocolate. 

“Is that why your part of the deal was two months?” Remus nodded along.

“Yup, it’ll take us a while to think of something.” Janus laughed and leaned into Remus, so much fun and excitement has happened today. He slowly let his eyes close and fell into a wonderful sleep.

Unaware the hell that was  _ planning _ a wedding.


	2. Family Dinner?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two months have passed! Remus can now interact with his brother again! What better way to interact with your brother and new brother-in-law than with a family dinner?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sister got married and I'm basically trying to remember everything that had to happen before the actual wedding day.
> 
> It also helps that I love weddings, I always get wedding fever, and I watch so many wedding themed movies and reality tv shows.
> 
> Enjoy and please like and comment!

Patton was currently on the floor in the living room drawing something out, it was a dinner invite for Remus and Janus. The two months finally passed and Remus can finally interact with Roman again. He was so happy for them, nobody has ever gotten married in the mind palace. It was exciting to think about, and it filled Patton with love. He was at the center of many emotions after all. He was humming quietly as he finished up the drawing, he was so focused he didn’t hear Roman walk down.

“Hey Padre!” Patton jumped, dropping his crayons. “Sorry didn’t mean to scare you, what’s up?”

“Making a dinner invite for Remus and Janus tonight, Remus can finally talk to you and I figured it would be a good idea for them to come over.” Roman nodded and Patton finally noticed the piece of paper in his hand. “What’s that?”

“I believe Remus and Janus beat you to it.” Roman said, handing the piece of paper to Patton. Shifting his glasses Patton tried to read the scrawly handwriting.

Dinner Party RSVP

To: Roman, Logan, Patton, and Virgil Sanders

From: Remus and Janus

When: 6:30pm

Where: Darkside House

Extra:

Hello! As you might know Remus can now interact with Thomas and Roman again. We would like everyone to attend tonight for dinner, drinks, and polite conversation. For dinner will be a simple pot roast, potatoes, and roasted vegetables with dessert afterward.

We look forward to seeing you.

Patton smiled softly at the invite and looked up to Roman, his face unreadable. Roman hasn’t really said anything about Remus or Janus since they’ve come back.

“Can we go?” Patton asked, Roman looked at him and shrugged.

“Well they want everyone to come, so I guess we should ask everyone.” Roman then summoned Logan, who still had a book in his hand and Virgil. Who promptly fell onto the couch taking his head phones off.

“Ok everyone is here! Perfect!” Patton said standing up, Logan sat his book down.

“What’s going on Patton?” Logan asked.

“Well Roman just handed me this invitation, it’s from Remus and Janus. They want us to come over for dinner tonight. Can we go?” Patton asked looking at everyone. Logan and Virgil looked to Roman who only shrugged, his face was very neutral. 

“Well, I wouldn’t be opposed to it, uh, Virgil?” Logan looked over to the purple and clad man.

“If Patton and Logan are ok with it, then I can deal.” Virgil mumbled, Patton squealed and looked over to Roman, who had his arms crossed.

“Roman?” Patton asked hopefully, Roman opened his arms in a big gesture.

“I guess we have a dinner party to dress for.” Patton squealed happily again and turned to run up the stairs before turning back around.

“The invite says to be there at 6:30pm, don’t forget!” He then disappeared, Roman deflated on sight.

“You ok there Ro?” Virgil asked, sitting up a bit. Logan read the room and walked over to the kitchen.

“I’m making some tea, anyone want some?” Virgil and Roman nodded and Logan went off, Roman sat down next to Virgil, slumping a bit.

“Remus is engaged, which means he’s going to get married.” Roman somehow slumped further into the couch. “Before me.” He whispered, Virgil shifted a bit closer to Roman.

“Is that such a bad thing?” He asked, personally Virgil doesn’t know how to feel about the engagement, the people who basically raised him were getting married. And he wanted to be a part of it, but he knows he can’t.

“No, it’s not a bad thing it’s just,” Roman waved his hand around. “I’m the romantic one, I just thought I would get married first, and even then I thought if Remus ever wanted to get married he would’ve come to me.” Silence settled over them as Logan worked in the kitchen.

“He’s reaching out at least.” Virgil mumbled, settling down next to Roman.

“You think so?” Roman dryly chuckled.

“I know so, the day he’s allowed to annoy you again, he sends out a dinner invite.” Virgil answered looking away from the princely side.

“I don’t know if that’s true or not, but still.” Roman sighed, looking up at the ceiling. “We’re brothers and we’ve never been on the best terms, but for something romantic I just figured he would come to me, and is it bad that I want to be a part of it? Of their wedding?” Virgil stiffened and looked over to Roman, he had a far away look in his eyes.

“No it’s not bad. That’s what I want too.” Roman shifted and looked over to Virgil, Logan came up to them with their tea. The warmth was nice, Virgil waited for Logan to sit down with them.

“I used to live with them, they practically raised me. It’s weird to hear the people who’ve raised you all their life are finally getting married. It’s strange and comforting, and I want to be a part of it, despite knowing they want nothing to do with me.” Logan took a sip of his tea when Virgil finished.

“What makes you say that?” Logan asked, Roman swirled his tea before blowing on it.

“I left them, I couldn’t handle the title of a darkside so I left without a word. I doubt they want much to do with me.” Silence weighed down on them, they sat and drank tea, it continued to be silent until Patton came downstairs with a smile dancing across his face.

“It’s five thirty! You guys have an hour to get ready! I’m going to make something small to bring with us.” The others could only nod their head and sink out to get ready. Logan only changed his tie to have the strips going the other way. Roman went more casual than his princey costume, a red shirt and dark blue jeans. Virgil rummaged around his room for about two minutes before deciding on a MCR shirt and purple converse instead of his black ones. He kept his hoodie, but took off his makeup and reapplied and then just sat on his bed listening to music until it was time to go. 

“Alright everyone time to head out!” Virgil could hear Patton call from downstairs, lifting himself up he walked down, headphones around his neck just in case he was bored. Once they all gathered downstairs Patton had a tupperware of something and they all walked out the front door. Outside the house looked pretty normal, like any normal neighborhood, but the street was the morally grey area and across from it was the darksides house.

Patton looked both ways before crossing the street, despite the fact that no care ever comes down the road. Once they got to the house, Patton knocked on the door, next to him was Logan as Roman and Virgil brought up the rear. They didn’t wait long until Janus opened the door for them, greeting them joyfully.

“Welcome! Please come in!” Roman was very wary because he wasn’t used to Janus speaking honestly. They walked in and Virgil was surprised how different the house was from the last time he was here. It was cleaner, more organized, and was actually warm. Janus ushered them into the living room, which also looked normal. Before Virgil left, the couch was battered and ruined, the tv broken, and no coffee table or shelves that weren’t broken.

Now? Now everything is fixed or new. Looking on the shelves were books and pictures, some of Remus and Janus, some of Virgil and some of the twins together. They all sat on the couch, Janus taking the food Patton brought.

“Where’s Remus?” Logan asked, Janus frowned before looking around. 

“He couldn't have gone far, he was just in here. Remus!” Janus yelled, silence was his answer. Janus huffed when a timer went off, he walked away to the kitchen before replying to Logan.

“He’s probably in his study, if you want to go look for him or look around the house you are more than welcomed too. Dinner is going to be a bit late.” Patton and Logan were a bit hesitant to just look around the house, Virgil and Roman on the other hand didn't hesitate. Roman wanted to see his brothers ‘study’ and Virgil wanted to know what else changed. 

Logan and Patton decided not to snoop around but instead help Janus with whatever he needed help with. All the while Virgil and Roman searched around the bottom floor before going upstairs. The hallway was a bit dark, but then again the entire house was a bit dark.

“Jeez no wonder it’s called the darksides.” Roman lightly joked, Virgil snorted before stopping in front of a door with a light underneath. Roman and Virgil looked at each other before gently and slowly opening the door to find Remus at a very neat desk scribbling down something. On the walls were posters or checklists of things to do, there were shelves with folders and boxes of books and papers. 

Virgil recognized the room, but it didn’t look like this. This was Remus’s creation room where he would bring his ideas to life and let them loose in the house, Virgil used to lock his door because of that. Now it looked like a normal office, with a hunched over Duke at a desk before finally stopping and leaning back sighing. He grabbed the papers and placed them in a folder that was labeled the month and date. Remus stood up and turned around to see his brother and Virgil staring right back at him.

“Roman! Virgil!” Remus lunged forward and hugged them both, neither knew how to react. “How have ya been bro? Haven’t seen ya in a while. Virgil, it’s great seeing you too.” Remus kept on ranting and talking as he put papers and items away.

“Remus what is all this?” Roman finally asked, snapping Remus out of his little rant.

“Huh?” Remus looked around his office before laughing. “Oh! You mean my office! Yeah, Jannie wanted to keep the house looking normal so he made me promise to only create things in the imagination, but I was more than welcome to write down all my ideas in here. And well, one thing led to another, and now I have organized everything and anything!” Remus laughed twirling around his room.

“Now, what brings you here so early? I thought the dinner wasn’t until six thirty or something?” Remus asked.

“It’s six forty Remus.” Virgil said, Remus turned to him before pulling out his phone. 

“Huh, what do ya know. It is six forty! Well that means dinner must be done by now! Come on let's go eat like a bunch of starving cannibals!” Remus laughed as he ushered Virgil and Roman downstairs. Virgil was a little bit disappointed that he didn’t get to see his old room, he wanted to know what they did with it. He still had some stuff in there before he left and he wanted to try and see if they kept them or not.

In the dining room, the food was done and being put into serving bowls and plates, but the table wasn’t set.

“Oh kiddos!” Patton called out to them before handing them forks, plates, glasses, napkins, and other items.

“Please set the table, thank you!” Patton asked while handing Virgil a table cloth. They both shrugged and turned around, once the cloth was on the table Virgil placed his headphones on and turned on some music to listen to while helping Roman. It wasn’t until somebody walked past and took them off his head, turning around it was Logan.

“Virgil we are guests at this house, having your headphones is completely rude.” Logan then turned around and walked away with them. Virgil huffed but didn’t say anything, he didn’t want to get in more trouble with Logan or Patton. Once they finished Roman and Virgil just stood at the edge of the room as everyone else brought the food and drinks in.

“Thank you for setting the table.” Janus said as Patton nodded along, they all took their seats, Janus and Remus at the ends of the table. Patton and Virgil sat the closest to Janus, Roman and Logan sat the closest to Remus, Logan sat next to Patton and Roman sat next to Virgil. 

They all had their plates and began serving themselves, Virgil had to admit the food smelled good and was very hungry. Once they'd begun to eat it was all just idle conversation, Roman talked to Remus about the imagination, while Logan listened in and asked questions. Patton was talking to Janus about the food, Virgil just sat there half eating his food and half picking at it. Once he was able to finish at least three quarters of his food he stopped, and began fiddling with his hands. 

The conversation switched to Logan explaining something to Remus. Roman and Patton listened in as Remus discussed with Logan. Virgil wasn’t paying much attention, he wasn’t paying much attention to anything that is until someone tapped him. Virgil almost jumped out of his seat when Janus tapped his shoulder.

“You doing ok Virgil?” Janus asked, eyes filled with worry as guilt pooled in Virgil’s stomach. He wasn’t ok, before he left they had a huge argument, he never wanted to come back. He never wanted to see Janus or Remus again, and now there they were having dinner at their house like old friends. Virgil shook his head no and Janus hummed.

“Do you want to talk about it? We can leave the table and talk?” Janus asked in a low voice as to not catch the attention of the others. Virgil once again shook his head, Janus frowned before tapping something against Virgil’s knee. Virgil looked down to see his headphones, he smiled softly before taking them.

“Thank you.” He whispered, he closed his eyes as music washed over him. He didn't notice how Logan glared across the table or how Janus explained he was getting overwhelmed, he finally felt at peace. 

And maybe, just maybe the tight coil of guilt unraveled just a little bit.

The rest of dinner was pleasant enough, Virgil was calm enough to take his headphones off and rejoin the conversation. They moved from the table to the living room, the dessert was ice cream and cookies that Patton brought. They still had their drink though, some white wine to go with the ice cream and cookies. After a while Remus and Janus gave each other a look and nodded.

“Now then,” Janus began, sitting up a little bit straighter. “Remus and I would like to ask you guys something. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked between the engaged couple.

“Well, what is it?” Patton happily asked, all the while Virgil was trying not to have a fucking panic attack.

“Well, we hope you all know that you're all invited to the wedding, the invitations will go out as soon as we pick out a date.” Janus stated. “But what we wanted to know is if you all would be interested in having certain roles.” Janus asked hesitantly.

“Roles?” Logan echoed. “I’m afraid I do not follow.”

“Well um,” Janus began but Remus finished for him.

“You know wedding roles! We want you to officiate, I want Roman to be my best man, Patton to be Janus’s best man, and for Virgil to be the ring bearer!” Remus breathed it all out in one big anxious rush, the room was silent.

“You want me to be your best man?” Roman asked, Remus hesitantly nodded before rambling.

“Of course I want you to be my best man! You’re my brother, that is unless you don’t want to be my best man then that’s ok too, I just thought it would be neat and-” Remus was cut off by a tackled hug.

“Yes of course I will!” Remus cackled and returned the hug, Patton squealed and grabbed both of Janus’s hands before also agreeing to their role.

“Why should I be the one to officiate?” Logan asked once Roman and Remus parted.

“Well, you’re the only person we can trust to marry us together.” Janus proudly said.

“Yeah you have the braincell!” Remus added helpfully. 

“Then, well, I accept.” Remus and Janus physically relaxed at that. Now all that was left was to get an answer from Virgil.

“Well Virgil?” Remus prompted, but having the attention suddenly on him was a bad idea, he panicked and his brain froze.

“Uhh what would I have to do exactly?” Virgil sunk into the couch cushions further. Janus smiled softly and sat down next to him.

“On the day of the wedding or the day before, we will give you our rings and during the ceremony, when the officiator. Which will be Logan, will ask you to give us the rings and then you do.” Virgil relaxed at Janus’s explanation, it was simple enough.

“Ok, yeah I can do that for you.” Janus wrapped an arm around Virgil and gave him a half hug.

“Thank you Virgil, we knew we could trust you with this.” That made Virgil oddly proud. The rest of the night they discussed the wedding and what plans they’ve made so far, which was surprisingly none.

“As it turns out, we suck at wedding stuff.” Remus explained, putting salt in his wine. Before downing the whole thing. “So far we only know what kind of season we want it to be in.”

“The fall.” Janus stated, sipping his wine and eating a cookie. Ice cream was always too cold for him. “Whatever we tried, it was either too gory or not “us” enough, but we did figure something out.”

“Oh really? What?” Roman asked, leaning forward.

“I want to wear the dress and Remus wants to wear a top hat.” Everyone burst out laughing. Except Roman, he had a dead serious gaze on the couple.

“What kind of dress?” He asked, leaning back a bit.

“Um, I don’t know.” Janus said sheepishly, Remus smiled knowing exactly what was going to happen.

“Ok what color?” Roman asked.

“It’s a wedding dress Roman.” Janus stated, Remus laughed with Roman.

“Snakey, wedding dresses come in all colors.” Remus said kissing the top of his head.

“That’s true Janus, white, pearl white, off white, eggshell, champagne, pink, rose, rose gold, red, black, silver, grey, literally any color.” Janus was in shock looking at Roman then back to Remus.

“I didn’t know there were so many options.” Janus muttered, Roman chuckled and nodded.

“”Yup, and that’s just the color, there are just as many designs for wedding dresses and it all normally depends on the theme, color scheme, and venue.” Janus perked up at that.

“Venue?”

“Yeah, you know where you want your wedding and reception?” Janus had this awe star struck look on his face before turning to Remus.

“Did you know all about this stuff?” Remus nodded.

“Yeah, but you know me. We could literally get married in a back alley way by a dumpster and I’ll be happy.” Janus sighed and gave a dry chuckle before turning back to Roman.

“Roman you seem to know a lot about weddings, do you think you can help us out?” Roman practically jumped in the air.

“Yes of course! We can start whenever you would like!” Roman exclaimed, he was practically vibrating with excitement. 

How hard can planning a wedding be?

**Author's Note:**

> Please like and comment for mental stability points!


End file.
